Failed
by GhostDog401
Summary: She looked at him with sad eyes as she faded away whispering softly, "Don't go Danny, I love you too. Don't go." But it was too late, she was gone and so was he, forever. This is a Totally and COMPLETE Angst. One-Shot


**This was actually a drawing before it was a story. There is a link to the drawing on my profile, please take a look at it. :D**

**This is a completely and totally angst fic. It has a very sad ending (this is like my only story that ends sadly) It has always been an idea and now I finally have it down on er computer I guess. So ya on with the fic.**

**An Angst Story, Completely Angst Nothing Else and so on that 'happy' note enjoy the story.**

**Failed**

Fifteen year old Danny Fenton sobbed as he knelt beside a grave, he ignored the cold as it bit into his knees even more. After all what was a little more water, it was already raining. It was as if the whole world had suddenly become dark for this moment, had allowed the rain to mix with his tears. Why was he here? It only brought back the hurt and angst that he didn't want, but still he had come.

"All my fault," he mumbled. "This was all my fault." He sobbed and tears began to fall to the ground, with the rain that swirled around him. "I wasn't strong enough, I could have saved you. I failed and you suffered dearly for it." He clenched his fists and banged them into the ground, flatting the grass and causing mud to splatter up onto his soaked shirt.

"Why!" He screamed at no one, but the sky. "Why, couldn't you have taken me instead! He was my enemy I should have died not her! I loved, her! Loved her!" He sobbed and clutched at his hair, he hadn't been strong enough to save her, if only he had been a faster, if only he had been able to see what was coming, if only he could have been able to see her death. Then he finished, "and I never got to tell her, she probably died thinking that I didn't care, but I did! And now she'll never know, NEVER!"

For a while he just knelt then crying, he watched through tear blurred eyes as his tears seemed to make a new puddle of its own in the grass, before merging with the other puddles around it. He felt like his heart had been ripped out, as if nothing else mattered now; after all she was gone, forever. He had waited to see if her ghost would appear, that maybe it would, it was a selfish hope, but it was all he had, now he had no hope, because it had been weeks and nothing had happened.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore he stood up slowly dropping the flower he had brought beside the grave and walked away, it felt like it had just happened, like again he was flying arms outstretched trying to catch her, only to watch in shock as he missed and she fell to the ground below never to get up.

How he had to sit there and watch as the doctors tried to help her, he watched them shock her heart, watched them try to get it to beat again, but it never would, and then he watched as the whole world blamed, him as Danny Phantom for her death, saying he should have been there, yet at the same time speak softly and comfort, him as Danny Fenton as he watched his best friend die. Finally the doctor had announced her dead, and he had run out screaming at the sky, at nothing, begging for the world to take his life instead, to have him switch places with her, but it never would happen.

He took a shaky breath and looked over his shoulder at the grave as he walked away, he hadn't gone ghost in forever, after all what kind of hero was he? He couldn't even save his best friend, he sighed and walked away with his head down, but maybe he should have stayed a little longer because if he had he might have seen the flickering form of a girl.

Her hair was up in a small ponytail and she wore all black, tears leaked out of her eyes as she traced the name on the grave stone.

**Samantha Manson**

**Dear daughter, Dear friend**

**We will forever remember you, always**

He would have seen her slowly pick up the flower and clutch it like it was all she had and look at him leave with huge eyes begging him to turn around, to come back, but he never did and never would. He was lost in his own sadness, lost in his own grief, and failure possibly forever, and she knew that.

She looked at him with sad eyes as she faded away whispering softly, "Don't go Danny, I love you too. Don't go." But it was too late, she was gone and so was he, forever.

***sobs* So Angst, right guys? Poor Sam, Poor Danny, *sobs* It's horrible, but I love this and can't believe I wrote it. It was amazing. My fingers just typed and then I went back and read what I wrote and I was like WOAH! I wrote this! Ya so just a little drabble, a sad drabble, but a drabble that I thought up. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And by enjoyed it I mean it made you cry. :'( **


End file.
